


Peace

by emmalilybear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Force Bond, Hand-Touching, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Visions, daddy ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalilybear/pseuds/emmalilybear
Summary: What did Rey see when their hands touched?What did Ben see?Basically my head-canon for the earth-shattering hand touch...(I know Ben told Rey he saw who her parents are but you can Kindly disregard that.)





	Peace

Rey breathed in as the sunshine hit her face. She was at a cottage outside of a small village on a moon full of fields of grain. Rey walked into the home, past the kitchen, past a small and empty room with two beds, adorned with flowers. As she kept walking she was met with a bed that held her three favorite people in the world. She didn’t know how she knew that, but she did as overwhelming love and joy flowed through her body as if it was the Force.  

Knowing and acceptance came over her as she identified what she saw. Ben was flat on his back, hair strewn across the pillow with Astrid’s little hands grasping a chunk of the dark locks. She was tucked under his left arm in the middle of the bed, while Padmé, only two years older, was spread like a starfish on her Daddy’s chest, her head right under his chin. Padmé, at four years old, was a spitting image of Ben with long dark hair and cute big ears and dark brown eyes. Astrid, on the other hand was a good mix, with Rey’s hazel eyes and small nose, her hair similar to her sister’s. Astrid’s eyes opened and her hand that wasn’t wrapped in her father’s hair reached out and grasped at her, “Mumma, Mumma.” Rey came around to her side of the bed and laid down, her chest pressed to Astrid’s back as she reached her little hand back to wrap in her mother’s hair. Rey sighed and brought her arm down to Padmé’s back, her first born. There was so much peace, Rey wasn’t sure how or where, but she never wanted to leave this place. Padmé opened her eyes at her mother as a hand ran up and down her back. Ben was still snoring, his hands both wrapped around his little girls. Rey’s head nuzzled into Astrid’s and took a deep breath in, she smelled of sunshine and all things good.

Rey felt movement and both her girls started giggling. Ben’s hands were tickling their sides and they started squirming like little worms. “Daddy! Daddy! Stop!” They were laughing and yelling in tandem. Rey tried making eye contact with Ben, desperate to know if this was also some sort of vision, a dream for him too. The girls both retreated behind Rey to escape their father’s wiggling fingers.

Ben pulled Rey to his chest and started tickling her, “What? No! Get off!” She laughed as Ben tucked his head into her neck and blew raspberries.

“Everyone get Mommy!” Ben whispered to the girls and suddenly two little bodies flung themselves on top of her. Four little hands started tickling her and Rey couldn’t help but just laugh out of pure joy.

“Okay! I surrender, now who wants breakfast?” There was a nature that took over, her actions and feelings were coming to her as if this was completely natural. The girls yelled, “Me! Me!” before jumping off the bed and running into the kitchen. Rey felt strong, warm arms wrap around her and felt a sigh come from this man who only seconds before she was sitting across from on Ahch-To. Rey turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers in his hair.

“I love them so much.” Ben grumbled to her, his face pressed to her cheek.

Rey laughed, “Gosh, me too.”

She felt Ben smile, “Yeah, we did pretty well.”

Rey nodded, “A good job, indeed.” Ben pulled up the covers around them, Rey was still unsure if this was real for him. Remembering the girls, Rey pushed them back down and struggled to get out of his embrace. “Come eat with us.” She said as she kissed his forehead, afraid to kiss him quite yet but the urge was impossible to avoid. Ben groaned and rolled out of the bed, following close behind the kitchen. Rey cut bread and covered each piece in different fruit jam: peach for Astrid, raspberry for Padmé, and blueberry for Ben. How she knew that confused her. This dreamland was giving her a divine sense of purpose she had never previously known. Padmé and Astrid were both seated at the table, waiting for their mother to feed them. Ben was standing in the threshold, facing the three of them, his little family.

His arms were crossed with a lazy smile on his face, “So girls, what are we doing today?” They all were looking towards him as he made his way across the room, kissing Rey’s cheek before sitting down at the kitchen table.

That was when Rey felt the warmth and light sucked out of her like air from her lungs. Darkness rose and this peace was falling away. She wanted to cry out for her family, this dream she was so desperate for to be true. This dream she had never known she could have until now.

Instantly, Rey was met with a pair of eyes darker than her own. It was Ben, but it wasn’t _her_ Ben. Her right hand was trembling at his touch but she was distracted. Her head turned right to follow his and at the sight of her Master she retracted her hand and stood up.

“Is it true? Did you try to murder him?” She asks the man standing before her in the rain. The man that had tried to take her future away. If only she had known before. What had she just seen? And did he see it too?

  


* * *

  


At the slightest of touch from Rey hand, Ben was taken from The Supremacy to Rey, wherever she was, and immediately into another world, a place he had only been as a child. The balcony he was standing on looked over the rolling hills and lakes of Naboo. He had not been here since before he was anyone accept the General’s son, before he was Kylo Ren. He cringed at the memory of his mother, he blocked her out as often as he could. Behind him, he heard a soft snore. Two grand doors with hung, flowing curtains were open to reveal a bedroom that contained only a bed that was twice the size of most. He was curious if he would actually sleep comfortably being his size. What was puzzling were the three sleeping forms on and under the covers. Rey. He saw her and two other bodies, children, he was sure of it.

Like a gust of wind, understanding came over Ben and he sighed with realization. This was not their home, they were staying temporarily on a mission of the New Order, an order that brought balance to the galaxy due to the efforts of him and his wife. As they often travelled, they had no official home but often resided in Naboo in effort to work with the Senate. Ben walked over the bed and his heart warmed at the sight. Rey was cuddled up to two little girls, all four of their tiny hands tangled in Rey’s long brown hair. After wondering why they were both in here with them, he could then remember that their rooms were on the other side of the palace and Rey could not stand the idea of them being so far from her and himself. Ben laid down on the bed and Astrid, his youngest turned to him. _Woah, she looks just like Rey_ , he thought.

“G’morning, Daddy.” She rasped in her small, sweet voice and cuddled up to his chest, tucking herself into her shoulder. Ben brought a hand down to stroke her soft brown hair. He squeezed his eyes shut at the overwhelming emotion this little creature brought him. He had done something right, he kissed the top of her head. She smelled of sunshine and all things good. This was why he had restored the galaxy to a state of peace and he looked down to his youngest he knew he would do absolutely anything for her. He stared at his family, softly sleeping until there was a light knock on the door. Ben frowned at the sound.

A protocol droid nervously spoke from behind the door, “Supreme Leader, I was told to wake you for breakfast.” At the noise, Rey got up, scooping up an alert Padmé, their four year old, into her arms and walked to the door.

She opened it, “Thank you Threepio.” And shut the door, Ben scowled at the stupid gold droid that he grew up with. The only thing forgiving about it was that it was made by his grandfather. Just then, Astrid buried herself impossibly deeper into her father. Ben’s arm wrapped around her, pulling the blanket up to just under their noses as he sank down so their foreheads were touching. Rey sat Padmé down on the corner of the bed and walked to the other side where he and Astrid laid. “My two sleepy heads, it’s time for breakfast.” Both Ben and his daughter grumbled at the same time which had Rey laughing. “Okay, okay. Five more minutes.” Ben did not know what was going on but with his understanding of the Force he knows that this is not simply a dream, but a look into a future, _their_ future.

He held his daughter for a while longer before cradling her in his arms and standing up. She was just so little. He felt Rey’s eyes on him as she got Padmé dressed across the room. She was smiling, Ben knew then that this was not the Rey sitting across from him on whatever cave she was hiding in. She was older and stronger, not a scavenger nor a Jedi, but an Empress. She was dressed in a long bright red dress with flowing sleeves. Ben felt a twinge in his lower regions just looking at her, then remembered he was holding their child. She winked at him, noticing he was staring at her body. Rey picked up Padmé and walked over to him. They performed a seamless swap of the kids, an action that Ben suspected they did quite often. A waking Astrid was put on the floor and dressed in a blue dress before being picked back up by her mother. Padmé, quiet in Ben’s arm, looked at her father, “I’m hungry, Daddy.”

“Okay, little star, we’re going to eat now.” Ben spoke to her. He was absolutely shocked at the resemblance. As Astrid looked like a miniature Rey, Padmé was all Organa-Solo with her big ears and long black hair. Ben hated those ears his entire life, but on her they were impossibly adorable.

Ben looked around, the room was a mess full of unpacked bags and open suitcases. Even though the room held only the bed, Rey insisted they stay there due to the balcony view and there was no denying her.

“Let’s eat!” Rey said and the four of them, his perfect little family walked out into the hall of his late Grandmother’s palace. The four of them walked down the hallway, on their left, was another view of the water. The wind drifted through the stone arches and Rey linked her hand with Ben's as Padmé ran in front of them, tugging on C-3PO's gold finger. Astrid was sitting on Rey's hip, "Mumma, I don't wanna leave." Rey frowned at her.

"Oh, don't worry, little star. We'll be back soon enough. We always are." Astrid did not seem to like this answer as her wide hazel eyes landed on him.

"Daddy, please." She pouted in her small baby voice. 

Rey laughed, "Gosh, Ben, you have to start denying her we're gonna be under her control as long as we live." Astrid was leaning out for her dad, and Ben, automatically tugged her into his arms. How could he possibly say no to this small creature?

It scared him how much he loved her, all three of them, in such little time. Padmé paused at the entrance to the dining room, waiting for her parents. When they approached the threshold, she pulled on Ben's leg. In an instant, both girls were resting on either side of his tall, wide body. He kissed each of their heads as Rey watched adoringly. 

"Okay, okay. Let Daddy eat breakfast." She said as she picked up Astrid and set her in a chair. Ben took the hint and did the same to Padmé. Ben and Rey sat on either side of them at a long table with at least a dozen chairs. Soon fresh fruit and citrus juice and warm porridge was being served with sweet syrups and spices. He ate to his heart's content, watching his girls enjoy breakfast with a comfortable playfulness and laughter. 

That was when Ben felt the warmth and light sucked out of him like air from his lungs. Darkness rose and this peace fell away. He felt a cry crawl up from his throat but it never left as he was faced with Rey once again. Then, his uncle. And in an instant, back on The Supremacy. Ben spent the night weeping, praying to the Force that once again he could be reunited with his girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting to post this on AO3!!! Follow my Tumblr emerbear.tumblr.com


End file.
